We Fight Through This As One
by KittyGoesRoar1
Summary: When Blossom's family dies, follow her into a adventure when she meets the Rowdyruff Boys again. She fights, cusses, kills, and cries through it. But what would happen when the Ruffs fell in love with her? I will have a voting poll on who would fall in love with her and who she pick? Find out in my awesome adventure story. PEACE!


I own nothing...I wish I did through.

* * *

><p>No One's Pov<p>

Blossom sobbed loudly, hiccuping unsteadily. She had been in a battle with HIM. Losing her only family in the process. Her hiccups and sobs filled her now silent house. Pulling and grabbing at her hip length hair. She couldn't even gather the courage to see the mayor, Ms. Bellum, or the citizens of the town. She decided that enough was enough and she had to visit the graves. She sobbed even louder when she saw the engraves.

* * *

><p><strong> R.I.P<strong>

**Bubbles Utonium**

1997-2015

_Here lies a sweet teenage girl,_

_who gave up her life to save ours._

_A loving, tough, and brave sister, daughter, friend,_

_citizen, and hero. She may now rest in peace. She is_

_now free. And we all love her._

They made her tombstone in Electric Baby Blue, with a small picture of her in a White elegant night gown, in which was at her ankles. She was buried in that gown. Her hair was flowing free from its pig-tails. It reached her mid-back in curls. She had on White sandals. The words were written in white, Baby Blue, Hot Pink and Lime Green. Blossom sobbed even louder than before. Reading the next, she hiccuped.

* * *

><p><strong> R.I.P<strong>

**Buttercup Utonium **

1997-2015

_Here lies a tough, but sweet_

_teenage girl, who gave up her life_

_to save ours. A loving, tough, and brave_

_sister, daughter, friend, citizen, and hero._

_She may now rest in peace. She is now free. _

_And we all love her._

They made her tombstone in Electric Lime Green, with a small picture of her in a White elegant night gown, that reached her ankles, that she was buried in. Her hair reached her waist, curling into a Bob cut. Her sandals were black. The words were written in Lime Green, Hot Pink, and Baby Blue. By then Blossom was out stretching her arms to touch the two colorful tombstones graves, as she sobbed/screamed into the night sky.

They didn't bother to bury the professor, as it said in the will. He was to be burned into ashes and let off into the wind, blessing the city. Blossom stood up slowly. Him won this time, but she swore revenge to avenge her lovely, now dead, family. She ran home in rage, as people questioned the pink blur in the night.

Blossom went upstairs and turn on the water. Taking a quick shower, she changed in a Baby Blue, ankle length, night gown, with Electric Lime Green Buttercup flowers.

_"Hn...it got the color of my sisters." _She growled/whispered under her breath. She quickly grabbed a pair of scissors, making her way to the bathroom.

She cut her hair like Buttercup's. Dying it jet-black, with a few blonde streaks. She then went into the lab grabbing a potion that aloud to change eye colors. She turned her eyes Electric Lime Green, with specks of Baby Blue and Hot Pink. And took a potion to know anything and every thing from the past, in the present, and in the future.

She officially looked like Bubbles and Buttercup together. And had the brilliance smarts like the her dad. She went upstairs, sleeping her bed, with Buttercup's pillow, and Bubbles's blanket.

* * *

><p>Blossom's Pov<p>

I awoke stretching and yawning. I shot out of the bed, changing into a Baby Blue short shorts and a Lime Green spaghetti strap tank top. I put on Blue Blue Low socks and Baby Blue and Lime Green checkered high tops. I put on Buttercup's Black Slanted Beanie am Bubbles Red lipstick and clear lip gloss. I walked out the door, on my now Baby Blue and Lime Green IPhone6. I really do worship my sisters a lot, I thought. I had a bad ass attitude and fashion sense too. I sat down on the bench texting on my phone. I was to busy on my phone and failed to notice a group of boys come over to me.

"Hey babe, you come here alone?" The boy who I assumed was the leader smirked sitting next to me."

"Yeah." I said, not taking my eyes off my phone. The other two were brown headed twins. One with Green eyes and One with Blue eyes. Their outfits consisted a plain Blue and Grren shirt and blacks jean. With Blue and Green Nikes. Lame. The leader had on a Red and Black shirt with faded Blue jeans. With Red and Black Jordans.

"So you want to go somewhere." He said, failing to flirt with me. I shot him a quick glare, getting up without a word.

"Hey our friend asked you a question." The twins said in unison, pulling me by the elbow. I rolled my eyes.

"Get your fucking hands off of me before I shove them so far up your ass, your goddamn great grandchildren will feel them." I stated calmly, shooting off into the sky with a glare.

"Stupid and perverted bitches..." I mumbled, fuming with a dark aura around me. I will so kill someone one day. And that someone is Him. He he he...

* * *

><p>?' s Pov<p>

Wow Blossy got tough since her family's death." My jet-black headed brother stated, smirking at her now Baby Blue, Lime Green, and Hot Pink streak.

"So this is a perfect time to ambush her." My blonde headed brother finishe'd laughing, feeling amised. I open my Piercing Blood Red eyes. I chuckled evilly. My brothers joining in with me.

_"We're coming for you Blossom..." _We chuckled in unison. And that we will do...

* * *

><p>Review and help Blossom get her sisters back...if your want them to...<p> 


End file.
